The sad love life of one Ray Kon
by shamelessllamapeanutthing
Summary: Five times someone fell in love with Ray Kon, and the one time one of them decided to do something about it.


**Trust me, I can't really tell what's the plot here either. It's more Ray centric that ends with TysonxRay. Kind of drabble-ish. I might actually take this down. **

**This is basically my take on Ray's love life. **

**Five times someone fell in love with Ray Kon, and the one time they did something about it. **

The first one was not as obvious as it might seem, for it wasn't Mariah. It was Lee.

It was easy for the older Wong to hide his feelings since everyone was so focussed on Ray and Mariah being oh-so-cute together. Nobody batted an eyelid when he would put his arm around Ray's shoulder whenever he could. They were best friends after all. Nobody looked at him any different for looking at the younger guy all the time. He was the oldest of the team and he was just looking out for them after all. Nobody questioned it when he monopolized Ray's affection, time and basically every part of his life. Well, his family _had_ taken the stray in, after all.

He was five and Ray was four when the latter was found wandering into the village from the mountainside. They couldn't tell whose child he was, but it was clear he was a neko-jin like themselves. So they basically took him in and raised him like one of their own.

It surprised Lee how good a five-year old's memory could be for he clearly remembered the day he first saw the naked child cuddled into his father's arms. He was a dirty boy, there was mud on his face, in his hair, and underneath his fingernails and he smelled like something they would throw into the trash but when he looked up at Lee and gave him a nervous smile, he felt a strange and particularly bothersome feeling rush through him which won't let him take his eyes off the newcomer till his father left.

When they tried to bathe the stranger, they found out he was ridiculously terrified of water. He won't relinquish his hold on Lee's father's shoulders, scratching the living hell out of them and leaving angry red trails into the tan skin. Lee did the only thing he could to save his father from the stray cat's attack. He stripped and stepped into the pool, slowly coming closer to the two. He put a calming hand on one grimy shoulder and whispered in his own wobbly baby voice, how it wasn't bad at all, how he could let go, how the water won't hurt him.

It took a while to get the boy to release his father and immediately, he gripped on to Lee's hand. Calmly, his father bathed him while Lee himself kept talking enigmatically to him, not even sure if he understood. They named him Ray that night and he was forever a part of their family thereafter.

He had stolen Ray's first kiss a few nights after. He didn't even understand what it meant, all he knew was he wanted to kiss the newcomer's innocent, beautiful face, and a lot at that. So he kissed the sleeping boy all over, on his plump cheeks and snoring nose, on his pointed ears and parted lips, down his neck and across his collarbones, till he was satisfied and Ray's scent had been burned into his consciousness.

It was a nice and convenient cover, being mad about Ray's 'betrayal' when he was actually hurt about something completely different. He was hurt about how little Ray cared about him, how easily he had left him, so much so that he wanted to land a tight slap across his beautiful face and drag him back by his hair. He understood he couldn't do that of course but he wondered if he told Ray how he truly felt…

Except Ray Kon had a new life now, new friends, a new team and a new captain. An idiot could see he had found his place with them and though Lee wasn't a quitter, it was painfully obvious to him how much Ray won't love him back.

So he kept quiet and settled back into his comfortable facade of friendship, refusing to register the silent disappointment in Ray's golden eyes.

—

Absence made the heart grow fonder.

Away from, and after the bustle of the Championships, Mariah would come and visit Ray in the hospital, bearing his favorite food. They'd sit there and talk for hours on end, completely absorbed in each other till even someone as thick-headed as Tyson got it that he was unwelcome between the childhood friends.

Mariah had always been a brave one, a loud one, an unafraid and assertive one. She had to be, to claw her way out of a system that didn't even expose men to the outside world, let alone women and then to make her mark in a majorly-male dominated sport. She had had to deal with shit before and she had dealt with it by being so strong, people won't dare question her abilities on the basis of the organs she hid in her underpants.

If that, and her own brother's years-long pining behind Ray had taught her anything, it was that if you desired something you had to go out and get it. Grab whatever was holding you back by its fucking horns and flip it over or else you'd miss it and regret it for the rest of your life.

So she wasn't afraid of slipping her hand through Ray's and was always positively thrilled when his broad fingers tightened around her own callused ones.

Her hands were something she had been insecure about because a girl's hands aren't supposed to look so… beaten down and rough. She wasn't ladylike enough because of them, she often feared, but when his gentle fingers lifted her hands and he placed soft kisses onto each one of her knuckles she positively swooned. He told her, "Whatever this lady chooses to be like, should be lady-like enough for the rest of the world." And she knew he could potentially be the one.

When Ray was discharged from the hospital, he asked her to hang out. Alone. With him. The word date wasn't mentioned at all but they both met each other with goofy smiles and faint blushes in that cute little cafe that day.

It had felt like something out of a dream. Ray was motherfucking smooth and charming to boot. It was something Mariah loved about him. How easily he could go from being the mom friend to being especially cool and saúve. It was just so exciting.

Then the conversation went into unwelcome territory.

Basically, it became clear that while Ray might return to the village with them he never planned to continue living there. He would visit frequently, he had admitted uncomfortably, but the village wasn't his place.

That won't work out at all because as interesting as the rest of the world was, she wanted to settle right back in there with her own happy little family. For a second, she wondered if she was being regressive before deciding her choices were valid even if they weren't 'modern' enough and that this love she had for Ray would only get in their way because it was clear in his eyes that unlike her, he didn't doubt his own preferences for the future so he probably won't change them.

Why lead each other on? Ray would feel bad for a while, but he would understand. Thinking that she didn't say a word.

—

The third one would probably shock you. It shocked Ray too.

After all, he had tried to kill him.

Slowly as the Blitzkrieg boys were reacquainted with emotions while they homed with the Bladebreakers for three weeks before being rehabilitated, certain trends surfaced in them that amused the candid observer to no end.

Tala was an artist. He liked painting, sketching and creating miracles out of nothing. The trend of his art was always a bit violent, clashing in pallets of reds and black but it was breathtaking nevertheless.

Spencer was quite passionate about environmental activism. When he was told about how the ice almost collapsed under Kai, he was more worried about the ice than Kai.

Ian loved playing pranks on everyone. He had so far played one on every member of the team except his Captain because Tala made a habit of throwing pencils at people who annoyed him. Quite conflictingly, the shrimp was also into old literature and mythologies.

Bryan was into alcohol and observing Ray with narrowed eyes.

Kai was actually the first person who noticed this and warned Ray about it. Bryan likes to keep a watch on you. If you leave his sight for any more than an average of seventeen minutes, he'd come and find you, that was what the Russian had said. Considering how Kai didn't talk that much unless absolutely necessary (and also the fact the Bryan was a free-running homicidal psychopath), Ray wasn't too thrilled about it.

Till one day, when he was getting his shoes tied to go on a nightly stroll, he was intercepted by Bryan.

The Russian gave him a blank look, put on his own shoes and held the door open for Ray.

Completely baffled, and not realizing he might be walking to his own murder site, Ray silently let Bryan accompany him to the park.

"Tala says the staring might be getting creepy." Bryan broke the silence abruptly and when Ray turned to look at his companion, the Russian quickly arranged his features into nonchalance.

Confused golden eyes gazed up into his.

"Me staring at you. Does it feel creepy?" Bryan tried to keep his tone open and welcoming, trying his best not to sound harsh or scary.

"A little. It won't be so bad if you talked to me too. You are always silent and distantly observing. It's a little uncomfortable."

Bryan nodded. He must seem like a CCTV to Ray. He probably won't want to date a CCTV.

So after that night, Bryan made an effort to talk to Ray whenever and wherever possible. He knew what the Chinese liked and would often comment on those things, he knew what the Chinese disliked and would often take to bashing them. Ray would smile at him and gradually they started standing just that tad closer to each other.

It is crazy how life always wanted to hurt him though.

His family that he had been abducted all these years ago from, had been found. They wanted to see him. They wanted his custody back.

Bryan told Ray he would have to leave one quiet afternoon while lazing around in the Granger living room. It was just the two of them and their fingers were lazily touching between their bodies even as they lay in silence on the carpeted floor.

Ray looked up and smiled. "That's great! You excited to see them again?"

That stung. It stung how he didn't even flinch at the prospect of Bryan going away.

Looking back he should've known that was just the git being supportive and self-sacrificing as usual. It actually hit him on his first Christmas Eve with frankly the best family he could've asked for, that he could have been the one trying to hold on too.

—

The fourth was no surprise to anybody at all, just like the second. Even the most loveless of arranged marriages can be expected to bloom into something tender and loving. So it really didn't catch anyone unawares when DemonDad started having feelings for the Mummy.

In fact, Ray had to be the only one who didn't notice.

That was something Kai was relieved about. After all, it hadn't even been months since Bryan left. Ray had clearly been developing feelings for him, so it might not sit well with him to have another creepy Russian behind him so soon.

Truth be told, Kai didn't want to face up to the fact that he had fallen for someone (though he was very happy about how if something came out of this, his relationship with Ray would drive Voltaire's homophobic and racist ass crazy). He wasn't big on emotions.

Except, every time the long raven braid smacked the round butt and he had to stop himself from reaching out and tugging on the former and slapping the latter, he felt a small part of himself shrivel up and die.

He hated himself every second that he spent thinking about his Oriental teammate, which was basically 95% of the whole day. He didn't like this and most of all, he didn't want to be rejected which he was sure was what would happen if he ever did confess to Ray.

What he had had with Bryan seemed pretty serious. He didn't know why Bryan suddenly up and left but what he did know was so soon after the end of whatever weird courting phase they were in, Ray probably won't like another offer being made to him.

He waited, and then it was too late.

So he stuffed his feelings up his ass and sat on it for the rest of his fucking life.

—

He had seen Lee get blinded by Ray's brilliance. He had seen Lee grow nervous. He had seen Ray grow disappointed.

He had seen Ray's confused and sad kitty-cat eyes when Mariah called everything off and left.

He had seen the fake smile Ray had worn for Bryan the day they went to show him off, drop the second the Russian disappeared from sight.

He had seen Ray start to question if something was wrong with himself for never being able to make something last.

Most irritatingly, he had seen Kai's gaze growing hungrier too.

So honestly, he did what he had always been good at doing. Rushed in and tried his hardest.

It had been six months after Bryan's departure when the night found both Tyson and Ray carelessly lounging across one couch while watching BrokeBack Mountain. Ray's right foot was on his thigh. Without thinking, Tyson grabbed hold of it.

Ray looked up with a questioning raise of his left eyebrow.

Tyson just shrugged and started massaging the sole of it. Ray sighed with the second press of Tyson's thumb above his heel and completely melted against the couch as the younger blader kept on pushing his fingers delicately into the arch of his foot.

Two minutes of such pampering later, Tyson gestured for Ray to bring up his left foot. The neko-jin happily obliged and was treated for another few minutes to a mind-numbingly good foot rub.

With Ray smiling lazily at him, obviously quite happy, Tyson took a chance. "So do those only work with blonde chics in the movies or are neko-jins just as appreciative of good foot massages?"

Ray playfully narrowed his eyes and nudged Tyson's t-shirt covered ribs with his toe. "Oh, we appreciate an actually _good_ one for sure."

Laughing, Tyson smacked his ankle, causing Ray to chuckle as well.

A few days later, Tyson had managed to get Ray out of the house alone, and together with him. Truth be told, it really hadn't been all that difficult. All he had to do was insist on going grocery shopping. Ray out of the goodness of his heart (and apparent concern that Tyson would buy junk food with all the money given and not get them anything for lunch) decided to go along. The things they did on that little shopping trip, picking out stuff together, bickering over which cheese to buy, actually fighting over whether or not they needed more candy and loading the items on to the till together, all had Tyson's stomach erupting in butterflies. To think this could be something they regularly did together if he could get Ray to go out with him. It'd be so perfect, it was almost like this was how it was always meant to be.

As they drove back home, Tyson reached over and grabbed Ray's hand resting it on top of his own thigh. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he was prepared for the moment Ray would snatch his hand away. Except, that moment never came all through the silent ride and Tyson returned home with a wide smile across his face.

That night, he texted Ray. 'I will consider that, our first date.'

Fourteen seconds later Ray responded. 'I never agreed to any.'

'No you didn't. You willingly offered to come along.'

'Well, that's true too. Good-night Ty.'

That night, Tyson went to sleep just a little worried about facing the neko-jin the next day.

In the morning everything was as it should. When he woke up and went down to the kitchen, Ray was cooking and Kai was standing next to him with a mug of steaming coffee in his hands. Max and Daichi were seated at the table, chattering. A warm, fanged smile greeted him when he called out his good morning and he was positive he glowed red.

Ray chuckled a little at that.

Two days after that, Tyson knocked on Ray's bedroom door with nervous fingers twiddling together. When he heard a 'come in!' be called out, he arranged his face into his most pleasant smile, opened the door and stepped inside.

Ray was lying on the floor on his back with a ball of yarn on one upturned palm. His long black tresses trailed away from his head, swept to the side to be out of the way. He grinned upside-down at Tyson. "Hi."

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because this little bugger rolls off the bed and onto the floor anyway." He reasoned while tossing the ball up and down.

Tyson bit back a cat pun. Instead, he moved closer to Ray, rounded his outspread legs and offered him a hand, pulling him up into a sitting position to face him. Quickly, the world champion dug his hand into his shorts pocket and pulled out the little wrapped Swiss bonbon he had bought. He couldn't afford any more than one.

"This is for you." He held it out to the delighted neko-jin.

"Wow. For me? Thank you, Tyson!" Ray smiled his typical warm smile as his eyes took in the treat offered to him and Tyson couldn't help it. He jumped onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Ray's neck, hugging him fiercely, intent to cop a good feel of his rock hard abs and the toned arms that came to wrap around Tyson's midriff. Ray had always been broader, and taller. His frame wrapped around Tyson's in a protective manner.

With his nose buried in Ray's neck, Tyson mumbled out his request. "Would you like to go on another date with me?"

Ray turned his face slightly, pressing his chin onto Tyson's shoulder. "If you insist." Tyson on the other hand now had Ray's pointed ear right in front of his face and had to struggle to resist the urge to bite down on it.

It was a hell of a second date too. They went to watch a movie and then grabbed pizza at Ray's favorite pizza place. It wasn't all that different from any other time they had normally hung out though all through, they held hands or touched shoulders and in general Tyson was more than happy with how it all turned out.

When they got back Tyson held out a hand to keep Ray from exiting the car. Reaching over, he undid both of their seat-belts and turned to face Ray, who's expectant expression also hinted at mild apprehension.

"I prefer to kiss on the second date, to make sure the spark is actually there and everything." Tyson tried smirking charmingly, but with the crimson blush he could feel staining his cheeks, he knew he would only look like an idiot if he did attempt to sound saúve, so he just went with sheepish, embarrassed and a general assortment of other Tyson-out-of-his-depth things.

"Oh well, I won't know about that considering I have never had a second date before." Ray remarked casually but Tyson could see his fingers fist into his trousers.

"So is this your first kiss?"

"Yes."

Tyson felt a thrill settle in the bottom of his stomach just as his hands grew clammy. The neko-jin in front of him appeared calm through the admission and only gave his companion a brief nod as if to signify he was ready. Tyson licked his lips tentatively and feeling suddenly shy he clenched his eyes shut. He tried to force himself to lean towards Ray, cross the path he had mapped in his head and plant a big, wet one on his lips, but for the first time in his entire life Tyson was faced with a problem that was burning down his I-can-do-it drive. It wasn't Tyson's first kiss, though it was the only one that actually mattered, but he found himself paralysed out of a nervousness so unknown to him that for years after he would wonder what made him stop, never realising he was actually scared of kissing his crush.

Thankfully, Ray had had enough of virginity.

For seven seconds into inactivity, Tyson felt soft lips touch his and yes, it was confirmed. The spark was more than there and both of them felt enough of it to be unable to stop smiling for the rest of the day.

**Yeah, I had no idea what happened here either.**


End file.
